Sarah Michelle Gellar
Sarah Michelle Gellar Date of Birth 14 April 1977, New York City, New York, USA Nickname Sassy Height 5' 4" (1.63 m) Mini Biography Eating in a local restaurant, she was discovered by an agent when she was 4 years old. Soon after she was making her first movie, An Invasion of Privacy (1983) (TV). Besides a long list of movies, she has also appeared in many TV commercials and on the stage. Her breakthrough came with TV-series "Swans Crossing" (1992). During 1997 she became known to the cinema audience when she appeared in two movies at the cinema I Know What You Did Last Summer '(1997) and '''Scream 2 '(1997). But she is arguably still most associated with her title role in the long-running TV series, "'''Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997). Mini Biography Emmy Award winning Sarah Michelle Gellar, now known as Sarah Michelle Prinze was born on the 14th of April, 1977. She is one of Hollywood's most versatile actresses, most commonly known for her role as Buffy in the Golden Globe nominated show, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". She also won an Emmy award for her fantastic performance as Kendall Hart in "All my Children". Sarah has since been in several movies including, the romantic comedy "Simply Irresistable", the thrilling "Cruel Intentions" and the "Scooby Doo" movies as the lovable Daphne Blake. She has also provided her voice to several movies, including the new "TMNT", "Happily N' Ever After" and "Small Soldiers". She currently resides in Los Angeles, with her husband Freddie Prinze Jr - they have been married since 2002. Spouse Trade Mark Frequently plays strong and independent women Her unique nose Trivia Pets: Maltese terrier named Thor; Akita named Tyson. Big fan of Dr. Seuss. Hobbies: collects rare books, especially editions of classic children's literature. The Burger King commercial she did in 1982 was the first commercial to ever mention a competitor by name. Consequently, McDonald's sued her as well as Burger King. She also couldn't enter a McDonald's unless she was in disguise due to truth in advertising ("I only eat at Burger King" was one of her lines in the commercial). Ironically, McDonald's was a sponsor of the WB's hit TV show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997). She studied Tae Kwon Do for five years, and now she's taking kickboxing, boxing, street fighting and gymnastics. One of People Magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People. 1998 Tattoos: Celtic symbol on her left hip, Chinese symbol for integrity on her lower back and a heart with a dagger hanging over it tattooed on the inside of her right ankle. Ranked #1 in FHM magazine's 100 Sexiest Women in the World 1999 and #3 in 2000. Won 4 online TV Guide awards. Her high school classmates include: Tara Reid, Jerry O'Connell, and Macaulay Culkin. Her idol is Stockard Channing. Attended the Professional Children's School in New York City; graduated with a 4.0 Grade Average. Her favorite movie is Heathers (1988). Director Raja Gosnell wanted a real life Hollywood couple to play Fred and Daphne in Scooby-Doo (2002) - Sarah and real life boyfriend Freddie Prinze Jr. were his first choice. Publicly announced that she is engaged to Freddie Prinze Jr.. April 2001 Roles she turned down: Juliet in Romeo + Juliet (1996), because of scheduling conflicts with "All My Children" (1970). Also due to "All My Children", she was forced to give up a role in Clueless (1995) and The Crucible (1996), both which she had really wanted. She also turned down a role in The Faculty '''(1998). She turned down the roles of Sasha in '''Urban Legend (1998) Brittany Foster in the The In Crowd (2000), and Portia de Rossi's role in Who Is Cletis Tout? (2001). She also turned down the lead role in Stardust (2007). Roles considered for: Rogue in X-Men (2000), Julie Barnes in The Mod Squad (1999), She auditioned for Natalie Portman's role in Where the Heart Is (2000) , Was James Toback's first choice to play Cindy Bandolini in Harvard Man (2001). There was also major fan gossip of her starring in The Dark Knight (2008). It was rumored that she would have been The Joker's minion Harley Quinn, or would have replaced Katie Holmes as Batman's love interest Rachel Dawes. She was in talks to star as the Ranger in Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2009) and she was also in talks to star as Alice (2010). She was considered to star for the lead role of Wonder Woman (2011) in a proposed film by Warner Brothers. She was Charles Randolph's first choice as Alice Maladay in his HBO series titled The Wonderful Maladys (2010) (TV). Her biological father (Arthur Gellar, 60) was found dead from unconfirmed circumstances in his Manhattan apartment. October 2001 Ranked #16 on the Maximim magazine's Hot 100 of 2002 list. Her favourite food is sushi. Has said that if she wasn't an actress she'd want to be a journalist or a writer of childrens books. On October 17 2002, her wax model, by Madame Tussaud, was unveiled at the "Trail of Vampires" exhibition. Voted 9th most beautiful person in the world in South Africa's People magazine (2002). #8 on Google.com's most searched women in 2002. Presented an award at the Glamour Awards 2003. Guests at Sarah and Freddie's wedding included actors Dulé Hill, Shannen Doherty, Eva La Rue, Adam Shankman and close friend and bridesmaid to Sarah, Lindsay Sloane. In 1999, she signed a contract with Maybelline to become the company's first celebrity spokeswoman since Lynda Carter in the late 1970s. During the 2001 Teen Choice Awards (August 20, 2001), "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997) co-star Michelle Trachtenberg presented her with the Extraordinary Achievement Award for being a good role model and for her charity work (especially for Habitat for Humanity). She auditioned first for the role of Buffy on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997), but the producers thought she was better suited to play Cordelia. She auditioned as Cordelia, but pursued the role of Buffy, ultimately winning it over many other girls. Her wedding gown was designed by Vera Wang. She signed onto Scream 2 (1997) before even reading the script. She told Wes Craven while filming Scream 2 (1997) that she does her own stunts all the time on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997), but she was far too scared to be thrown off a balcony for her death scene in the film. She beat out Rebecca Gayheart for the role of Cici in Scream 2 (1997). Daughter-in-law of the late Freddie Prinze and Kathy Prinze. Is an avid fan of the New York Yankees and the New York Knicks. Her favorite countries are Australia and Japan. Is an only child; coincidentally, so is the original "Buffy Summers," Kristy Swanson. Her most frequent collaborator to date has been husband Freddie Prinze Jr., working with him six times:' I Know What You Did Last Summer' (1997); She's All That (1999); Scooby-Doo '''(2002); '''Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004); Happily N'Ever After (2006) and in "Robot Chicken: Operation Rich in Spirit (#1.17)" (2005). Incidentally, she has also worked with Freddie's frequent collaborator Matthew Lillard four times: She's All That (1999); Scooby-Doo (2002); Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004); and "Robot Chicken: Operation Rich in Spirit (#1.17)" (2005). Ever since playing the title role in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997), she has had a reputation as a "stickler" for on-the-set safety. This showed when Charles Cyphers guest-starred in an episode of BTVS: while filming, he accidentally got hit on the head with a piece of pipe. Although Cyphers was not seriously injured, Gellar "snapped to it," and angrily lectured the BTVS crew about said mishap. Ranked #45 in Stuff magazine's "102 Sexiest Women in the World" (2002). Is a natural brunette. Dyed her hair blonde for her role in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997). Her favorite singer is Mariah Carey. Ranked #45 on the Maxim magazine's Hot 100 of 2003 list. Hosted the MTV Movie Awards in 2002 along with Jack Black. Shares her birthday with Adrien Brody, and also with Brian Forster...who, like Gellar, is an only child. Is a fan of English soccer team Arsenal. Was rated #5 of the top 5 sexiest female TV stars of all time. In addition to liking the Yankees, Knicks and Giants she is also a fan of the Dodgers. Has spent a lot of time in Australia, filming, and on holiday visiting friends. Attended New Years Eve celebrations on the shores of Sydney Harbour, December 31, 1999. Ranked #26 on the Maxim magazine's Hot 100 of 2005 list. Ranked #18 in the Top 100 TV Teen Stars. Ranked #64 in FHM magazines's 100 Sexiest Women in the World 2005. Like her title character on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997), Gellar has been an accomplished ice-skater since childhood...when she skated competitively for some time, until her mom made her quit to focus more on school and acting. Coincidentally, Sarah was born within 5 months of figure-skating legend Nicole Bobek, during the same year. Ranked #94 in FHM magazine's 100 Sexiest Women in the World 2006. Was invited to reprise the role of "Buffy Summers" in Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) (VG), and also in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) (VG). Turned down both jobs because she had insisted on seeing their scripts, and never did. For her and Freddie's fifth anniversary, she changed her last name to Prinze. "On their anniversary, she showed Freddie her new driver's license,". Ranked #1 on Maxim magazine's "Hottest Women of Horror Movies" list. On her vacation to Hawaii with her husband, Freddie Prinze Jr., she took surfing lessons 21, 2008. Friend of Mädchen Amick. The actresses' became pals when Amick costarred with Gellar's husband Freddie Prinze Jr. in his ABC sitcom "Freddie" (2005). Had an allergic reaction to the Japanese water while filming The Grudge (2004). They had to put garbage bags over her legs for her shower scene in the movie due to this allergic reaction. Her favorite books are "The Princess Bride" and "Gone with the Wind". The Princess Bride (1987) is also one of her favourite movies. She broke a bone in her hand while filming the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997) episode "Homecoming". Signed onto Southland Tales (2006) before even reading the script. She thought the writer/director Richard Kelly presented a world and an idea, and a concept to her so thoroughly that she couldn't say no. Replaced Kate Bosworth, in Veronika Decides to Die (2009). Ranked #18 on Wizard magazine's Sexiest Women of TV list (March 2008). Ranked #5 on Maxim Magazine's Hot 100 and Woman of the Year in 2008. Has been long time friends with actor Seth Green, and has collaborated with him quite a few times. They can be found together in Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed '(2004), "'Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (1997) and "Robot Chicken" (2005). Ranked #32 on FHM magazine's 100 sexiest women of 2008, which earned her the title of Comback Queen because she wasn't even on the list last year and she had 4 movie screen outings. Resides in L.A. with husband Freddie Prinze Jr.. Is Close friends with actress' Shannen Doherty and Lindsay Sloane. Turned down a role in both Stardust (2007) and Romeo + Juliet (1996). Both roles later went to Claire Danes. Is allergic to cats, and has a phobia of broken glass. Wears glasses for reading. Is mentioned by name in a song called "Harder" by Xzibit. In Los Angeles, she led a viewing of "A Powerful Noise", a documentary about women fighting adversity. Actress Natalie Portman held another viewing in New York City March 2009. She and actress Mila Kunis have a special credit at the end of every "Robot Chicken" (2005) episode. Became good friends with actor Lee Pace while filming Possession (2009/I). Together, they later attended the "Superheroes: Fashion and Fantasy," Costume Institute Gala at The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Her favorite actors are Tom Cruise, Daniel Day-Lewis, Angelina Jolie, Nicole Kidman, Uma Thurman, and Sandra Bullock. People Magazine announced that she is expecting her first baby in the Fall with husband Freddie Prinze Jr. April 2009. She is the ambassador of the charity CARE, which helps fight world poverty. President Barack Obama and his wife Michelle Obama gave a $25,000 contribution to the charity CARE. Ranked #39 on FHM magazine's 100 sexiest women of 2009, which earned her the title of Eternal Flame because she's still in the top flight of the list after so many years of being # 1 in 1999. Her favorite colors are red and pink. She had a baby shower for her first child and a few of the guests that came were Michelle Trachtenberg, Kristin Chenoweth, Shannen Doherty and Eva La Rue August 2009. She and husband Freddie Prinze Jr. gave birth to a girl, Charlotte Grace Prinze, on September 19, 2009 in Los Angeles.